Dragon Ball RS Episode 3- This is Only the Semi-Finals!?
'Dragon Ball RS' Episode 3- This is Only the Semi-Finals!? 'Story' The fight between fusions intensified. Gotenks pushed himeself to the level of a Super Saiyan 3, leaving Tiencha with no way out. He got pounded to the ground multiple times by fastly swung punches and kicks. Tiencha simply just couldn't keep up. He tried to dodge Gotenks' attacks, but it was useless. "Whats the matter, Tiencha! Can't keep up!", Gotenks taunted. Dangit! What can I do, Tiencha thought to himself. Then, his opponent rose into the air. "Alright, lets finish this. Big Tree Cannon!" Gotenks used all his power to launch one final energy blast. Tiencha did a dodohameha (combination between the dodon ray and the kamehameha) to counteract his beam. The two clashed with great intensity, causing the ground to crumble and rise into the air. Tiencha was being pushed back easily. In a matter of seconds, he would lose. But as hope for him seemed lost something happened. Gotenks unfused into Goten and Trunks! By going super saiyan 3, they drained their fusion time! "Disqualification. Tiencha wins!", yelled the annoncer. The crowd cheered. Tiencha ran back stage before he could unfuse as well. Goten and Trunks left disappointed. "And now, for the semi-finals!" The next day, Gotek reappeared in the ring, ready for his semi-final match. The only question was, who would it be. He has absolutely no idea. "Ladies and gentlemen. For this round we have... Gotek vs Goku!" The crowd roared with excitement. Goku walked up to him, prepared to fight. Gotek bowed and got in his stance. The bell rang and they began. Punches flew through the air at increadable speed, so fast it wasn't visable. Goku kicked Gotek in the mouth, then tripped him. On the ground, comepletely defenseless, he shot a ki blast at Goku. The warrior was launched all the way to the other side of the ring. He got up. "Man. The fights just started, and its already way more deadly than ours", stated Goten on the side lines. Gotek elbowed Goku in the face, followed by a solid fist to his gut. More and more moves were exchanged quickly to each other. Eventually, Goku transformed into a super saiyan. "So its that kind of fight, huh?", said Gotek. He too also transformed! "Nice!", complimented Goku cheerfully. Their battle continued even faster now, up to the point where both went super saiyan 2! Gotek threw jabs at Goku's stomach. He dodged, and grabbed Gotek by his leg. Goku then flung him away into the skies above. Goku fired dowens of ki blots at him. Gotek defended, but eventually used an explosive wave to draw the barrage of him. The crowd cheered louder now, loving the fight. Vegeta was jealous of the boy's power, although. How can he be so strong? This Gotek is barely trying, and can already match Goku's strength, Vegeta thought. He clenched his fist in anger. Meanwhile, Goku and Gotek were tired out. "You're tough", said Goku. "So are you", Gotek replied. "But you do understand I can get even stronger, right?", asked Goku. "I'd bet on it!", said Gotek, "Are you going to use this full power though?" "I would, but I probably shouldn't use it unless of immergincies." "Thats cool", said Gotek. Goku instantly powered down to his base form. "What are you doing?", asked Gotek. Goku replied, "I'm giving up." The crowd gasped, especially Vegeta. "Why!?", said Gotek confused. "Heh, I've been in tournaments like these millions of times. You should get a chance to win it. Besides, I'm already to weak to go on any ways, and I've already gotten what I came for; a good fight." Gotek powered down himself. They left the stage feeling good. What the two didn't notice was that the entire arena had been pretty damaged during their squirmish. "Let's take a short intermission", stated the announcer. Everyone mingled among theirselves for about ten minutes. During that time, Vegeta confronted Goku. "What are you doing Kakorot!? You can't just quit!, you can't just keep slipping out of our rematch, our true rematch!", complained Vegeta. "Sorry Vegeta, but I didn't come here to fight you. It was simply for my own enjoyment and Uub's training." With the tournament nearly over, everyone continues to ask, "If the semi-finals were this intense, I can only imagine what the final match will be like".... Category:Episodes